Yugioh Aristocats
by BabyNinetails
Summary: The wealthy Old man loves his precious Cats, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey very much. When his greedy Cat sitter Tea, Decides to fake them going missing so she can get his money. Tea deposits these high-born felines of quality to in the Japanese countryside and leaves them to fend for themselves. It's up to Yami, and his swinging friends to get Yugi and his friends back to Domino.
1. Chapter 1

Dia: Okay everybody here's another Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fic!

Kitten: Another one? You still have another story to continue.

Dia: I know, but this is a story I've wanted to do for a long time.

Yugi: Oooooh, what is it?

Dia: It's based on the Disney movie "The Aristocats" but with my own twists and turns.

Ryou: That sounds like fun.

Yami: Okay, let's get on with the story then.

Dia: Okay!... Wait. Can someone do the disclaimers?

Ryou: *rises hand* I'll do it! Dia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Aristocats.

Dia: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

One spring day at Domino City, there lived an old man named Solomon Moto. Solomon is a nice and kind old man who loves to play games. He loves games so much that he'd opened a small game store called _'The Kame Game Shop'._ Solomon is a short man with spiky grey hair with lightning shaped bangs that frame his face his eyes are a dark amethyst color.

Solomon Sighed happily as he looked out the window of his little office. "What a lovely day it is today."

"Meow" Came a small voice behind him.

Solomon turned around to see a small cat rubbing against leg. The old man chuckled and picked up the small feline. "Well hello there Yugi, how are you today?"

Yugi purred as he nuzzled Solomon's cheek. "Meow"

The old man chuckled again and put Yugi back down. Yugi is a rare golden Japanese Bobtail his fur is covered in black spots with amethyst edging; his tail was amethyst colored and short. (like a rabbit's tail.) He had big amethyst colored eyes and golden colored bangs that framed his face.

"Yugi, why don't you go and play with your friends while I'll go make lunch."

Yugi meowed and ran out the office. Yugi walked down the hall to the play room where he and his friends played. He walked in the play room, when he was suddenly tackled by something or someone.

"Hey Yug, where were you?"

"Hey Joey, I was just saying hello to Solomon-san and to see how he was doing."

Joey is a dirty blonde/gold Tabby cat. He was brought here to japan a year ago after being abused by his drunken owner and left on the streets of New York to die. He didn't talk at first but after a couple of weeks of attention and having a good friend to talk to, he's the coolest Tabby you could ever meet.

"You've been seeing him a lot, huh?"

Yugi slowly nodded "I'm just worried about him that's all."

"Yug' gramps is just fine. Stop worrying about him so much." Joey said as he got off of Yugi and helped him up. Yugi smiled softly. "You're right Joey."

"Of course I'm right, now come on let's play."

Joey got into a fighting position and Yugi did the same. They playfully growls and stalked each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Watching nearby on the couch was Ryou and Malik. Ryou is a pure white Persian cat. He was originally from Paris, but he was separated from his mother when he was 5 weeks old. Solomon adopted Ryou from a pet shop in Paris 6 months ago, right after Joey. And Malik is a sandy brown Egyptian Mau. Malik was the last to be taken in by Solomon. Malik was a stray cat in Egypt. He was very skinny when Solomon found him. His mother died giving birth to him and his older sister was the only one who took care of him until she died from saving his life from a car. He's been here for 4 months and he's happy to finally know what it's like to have a family again.

The Persian shook his head as he and Malik watched Joey trying to pounce on Yugi.

Ryou chuckled. "Joey will never beat him; Yugi's too quick and skilled."

Malik agreed. "Yeah you can only get him when he's off guard, and that will never happen."

After a few minute of play fighting Yugi won the fight. He had Joey pinned down on the floor. Joey pouted and growled in defeat and Yugi giggled.

"How are you always winning?" Panted Joey

Yugi shrugged "I don't know… cat instincts I guess."

"Joey, you should know by now that nobody can beat the _'King of games'_." Malik said as he jumped off the sofa and walked towards them.

"Well I almost had him and Yugi, can you please get off me?" Joey panted as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry Joey, I totally forgot I was still on you."

After Yugi got off of Joey, Solomon walked in the room with four bowls of fresh sweet cream. Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey ran over to Solomon, almost tripping him.

"Wait a moment boys, let me put tray on the table." Solomon Chuckled.

The four cats calmed down and patiently waited for their bowls. Yugi got a purple bowl which matched his eyes and amethyst stoned collar. Joey got a honey brown bowl that matched his golden collar. Next Malik got a lavender bowl and Ryou got a blue bowl that also matched their collars.

"Enjoy boys." Solomon said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Everybody ate in silence until it was broken when they heard pecking at the window.

Yugi looked up and saw their good friend Mana. "Mana!"

Yugi ran to the window and pushed it open to let her in.

"Hey Yugi, hello everyone." Mana greeted as she flew in.

Mana is a small Yellowwood Jay. (A/N: That was all I could think of, I couldn't see Mana as a mouse.) She had yellow and light brown feathers, and her eyes were aqua green. Mana has been one of Yugi's closest friends ever since he was a kitten.

"Hiya Tweety." Joey teased

"Joey, stop calling me Tweety!"

Ryou giggle at Mana's little pouting moment and continued drinking. Yugi led Mana to their dining area.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Mana?" Asked Malik as he licked his cream mustache.

Mana thought for a moment, but agreed to the offer. She hopped up on the edge of Yugi's bowl and dipped her little beak in the cream.

"Mmmm, this is delicious. What is it?" Mana squealed as she took another dip.

"It's sweet cream that Solomon-san orders specially for us from the finest cream making company in the world." Yugi proudly explained.

"Well my complements to the chief."

* * *

After they finished they're lunch the 4 felines and the little Yellowwood Jay played tag. Joey was it, and he wanted to be the first to tag Yugi. But knowing Yugi to be a fast runner and the 'king of games', catching him would be impossible. Joey got tired of running and started panting hard.

"Joey, you pant like a dog." Ryou teased sitting on windowsill.

Joey growled and pounced at Ryou.

"Uh-oh"

Ryou dodged Joey's attack and jumped from the window. "Looks like I made him made."

Joey chased Ryou around the room. "Nobody calls me a dog and gets away with it. You're mine Snowflake!"

Joey got close to Ryou and tackled him on the floor. "Now it's time for the ultimate punishment." He smirked and started tickling the Persian.

"No, please… stop! I'm sorry." Begged Ryou.

Mana saw Joey attacking Ryou and flew to his rescue. "Hold on Ryou, I'll save you!"

Mana flew to a nearby candle stand that was right above Joey and Ryou, and pushed a candle out of the holder. The candle fell and hit Joey on the head. "Take that Joey" she cheered

"Ow! Now that hurts. Yugi!"

Yugi ran over to see Joey lying on the floor holding his head. "What happened, are you alright Joey?"

Ryou started to explain what happened as Yugi licked Joey's little lump on his head. "Well Joey and I were playing, and I guess Mana took it the wrong way and thought that I was in danger or something, and knocked a candle out of the holder and it fell on Joey's head."

Joey winced when Yugi licked the sore on his head. "Ah Yugi! That hurts!"

"Well I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know, but this really hurts."

Mana jumped out of her hiding spot and tried to sneak away, when Yugi stepped on her tail. Mana turned around to see Yugi's 'You're in big trouble' look, Mana smiled sheepishly, but one glare from Yugi made her drop the act.

"Mana…" Yugi started

Mana put her head down feeling ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Yugi." She apologized.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." Yugi stated as he pointed his paw at Joey.

Mana hopped over to Joey still keeping her head down. She looked back at Yugi who nodded for her to go ahead and apologize.

Mana looked at Joey and took a deep breath. "Joey, I'm sorry for knocking over the candle on your head."

Joey glared at Mana for a moment but accepted her apology.

"Now that that's over, it's around that time again" Malik announced and everyone looked at the clock.

"Oh crap! 4:30 already I have to do my picture!"

Joey got up and ran to his little desk where he painted his pictures. Everyone gathered around the table and watch Joey paint.

"Prepare to be amazed guys!" Yelled Joey

Yugi giggled while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Joey started to think for a moment. "Hmm… what should I paint today? I know!

* * *

Joey started off with brown paint and made some weird looking hair, and then he took the blue paint and made eyes. He was so into his painting, he accidently stepped on a tube of green paint. Malik almost got hit, but jumped out of the way just in time. "Hey! Watch it Tabby!" he threatened.

"My Bad!"

Joey splashed some red paint on his picture and he was now finished. Everyone stared at the picture. "It's Tea!" Yugi answered. Ryou agreed. "It does look like Tea, doesn't it?"

Mana flew up to Joey's painting. "Something's missing Joey."

"And what's that?"

Mana flew to the black paint and stepped her foot in it. She flew back to Joey's painting and added something to his picture.

"What are you doing Mana?" asked Joey

Mana finished her little add-on and flew away from the picture. "There you go; you were missing her monstrous teeth."

Everyone tried to hold their laughter but failed. Yugi shook his head.

Everyone stopped laughing and Yugi turned to Ryou and Malik. "Ryou, can you and Malik play that song I like?"

Ryou and Malik nodded and raced to the Piano on the other side of the room.

"Persians first." Ryou said as he ran ahead and tripped the Egyptian Mau.

Malik got up and Jumped on the bench as Ryou jumped on top of the piano. Ryou groomed his fur and was ready to start but Malik started cracking his knuckles and toes. This started to annoy Ryou. "I'm ready Maestro."

Ryou didn't realize that his tail was in the piano. Malik didn't like to be rushed and slid his paws across the keyboard smashing Ryou tail in the process.

"Dammit Malik!" Ryou hissed "Yugi he did it again."

Malik stuck his tongue at Ryou and leaned on the piano. "Tattletale."

Yugi ran and jumped onto a chair next to the piano and sat down. "Come on guy you do this every time. Can please play that song?"

Malik sighed. "Alright Yugi"

Malik started playing and Ryou cleared his throat and started to sing.

"**Do mi so do do so mi do"  
"Every truly cultured music student knows"  
"You must learn your scales and your arpeggios"  
"Bring the music ringing from your chest"  
"And not your nose"  
"While you sing your scales and your arpeggios"**

Malik continued playing and started to sing.

"**If your faithful to your daily practicing"  
"You will find you progress is encouraging"**

At this point Yugi was bobbing his head the song as Malik continued singing.

"**Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes"  
"When you do your scales and your arpeggios"**

"**Do mi so doi…"**

Ryou was cut off by when he started playing the piano fast. Joey decided to join in too. "Hey wait for me!" He yelled and jumped of his desk and on to the piano.

"Hey Joey! What are yo-"Malik tried to say but Joey cut him when he started playing the keys and splashed paint on Malik's face. Malik glare and Joey but he ignored it.

Yugi wanted to join in and jumped on the piano next to Ryou and they sang together.

"**do mi so do do so mi do" "do mi so do do so mi do"  
"Though it seems at first it doesn't show"  
"Like a tree ability will bloom and grow"**

Mana joined in and started singing.

"**If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows"  
"You must sing your scales"  
"And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!"**

Malik Started playing the ending and Joey turned it into a piano playing competition. They both jumped on the piano and press the keys like no tomorrow. Mana laughed at their performance and when they crashed their heads together and fell on the floor.

* * *

Solomon walked in the play room and saw the 4 cats playing "boys can you come here for a second?" The cats stopped playing and ran over to Solomon. "I have to go away for a couple of days and I can't take you guys with me this time" He sadly announced. Yugi and everyone else started meowing in protest. Solomon knew how upset they were and petted their heads to comfort them. "I'm sorry boys, but this is a business trip not a vacation trip. But to make it up to you I got your favorite babysitter."

Solomon opened that door and a brunette girl with blue eyes walked in.

"Tea!" everyone thought

"She'll be taking care of you this week. I'll be back on Sunday, so behave yourselves boys." And with that he grabbed his bag and walked out the house.

Tea smiled at the cats. "This is going to be a fun week" she said cheerfully. "Well, for me anyway" She thought evilly. Joey and Malik looked at each other, they knew she that she was up to no good. But they promised Solomon that they would behave themselves. And this time they agreed to keep a close eye on Tea.

* * *

Dia: Yay! I'm finished the first Chapter!

Yugi: That was fun. We all got to sing.

Dia: Uh-huh.

Yami: So when will I, Bakura, Marik, and Seto come in?

Dia: I think you will come in on chapter 3. I think.

Ryou: Please review and tell Dia how she did, please give long reviews so she can put the next chapter up.

Dia: I tried my very best. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia: Yay! I'm finally done the next chapter!

Yugi: You got some good reviews for your first chapter.

Dia: I know! I'm so happy, Thank you guys! *Bows*

Ryou: Okay missy, time for reviews. *hands Dia the reviews*

Dia: Hmm… Let's see.

* * *

**Magi Magi Magician Gal: ** Yup! You assumed correct. The pairings are YugixYami, RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, and JoeyxSeto.

**Lovemondotrasho: **Lol, you were watching the movie when you read this. Yeah Yami is O'Malley. (oops spoiler!) He'll be coming in the next chapter.

**Wordsorcereress: **Yay! I'm glad you like it. Your Disney stories inspired me to write one of my own. *^_^* Easy with the flames. Don't fire her just yet, I still need her. Yami will make his appearance in the next chapter.

**Luna Motou: **Don't worry guys your hikari's will be fine. (I think)

**Killer-Fangirl: **I'm glad you liked the story so far. I haven't really decided on what kind of cats Yami and the others will be, but I think of something.

* * *

Dia: Well that's all of them.

Yami: Hurry up I want to see my Aibou.

Kitten: Keep your leather pants on Yami, She'll get there. Dia does not own Yugioh or The Aristocats.

Dia: Enjoy!

* * *

- Chapter 2-

Yugi, Ryou and Mana were sitting on the floor, watching the Tabby and Egyptian Mau Pace back and forth.

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." Yugi said

"Not that bad?!" protested Malik.

"She thrashed the house last time she cat-sat and tried to blame it on us." Joey added as he and Malik finally sat down.

Ryou sighed. "They do have a point Yugi. If Solomon-san didn't believe us over her, who knows what could've happened to us."

"What I don't get is why Solomon-san gave her another chance." Mana asked as got up and hopped next to Yugi.

Everyone sat in silence when the big clock started chiming.

"Holy winged dragon of Ra! (A/N: I know it sucks. XD) it's 7:30 already, sorry guys I have to go." Mana shouted as she flew out the window. "Bye!"

"Bye Mana." Everyone said and wave their friend goodbye.

After Mana left, Tea came out the kitchen with four plates of cooked salmon. "Here you are guys; I've made an extra special dinner tonight, just for you." She said winking.

She set the plates down on the floor, Yugi and the others slowly walked over to their food. Tea put a fake smile on her face and skipped back into the kitchen. "Sleep well, I mean eat well."

Tea went inside the kitchen and her kind smile turned into a nasty, sneaky grin. "Stupid cats." She chuckled and took out a small black bottle. "I put one drop of sleeping medicine in each fish. They'll be knocked out in no time; everything is going according to plan."

Malik and Joey stared at their food while Yugi and Ryou ate. Yugi stopped eating. "What wrong guys, aren't you hungry?" asked Yugi.

"Joey I'm surprised that you aren't eating. You're usually the one that inhales everything in sight." added Ryou.

Joey and Malik remained silent for a moment, and then looked up at the Bobtail and the Persian to answer their question. "I don't know guys she seemed a little too happy just now." Joey explained. "Yeah… she might be up to something again. Malik added.

Yugi was about to say something but he was interrupted by two loud growls from Joey and Malik stomachs.

Ryou giggled. "Sounds like somebody's hungry."

The Tabby and Egyptian Mau blushed but hesitated before finally deciding to eat their fish.

In the middle of eating their meal Yugi let out a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early guys."

Ryou nodded and yawned as well. "I think I'll join you Yugi."

* * *

Tea waited for all the cats to fall asleep. Joey was the only one trying to stay awake. "Must… stay… awake." He managed to say before sleep came to claim him.

Tea snuck into their room and put their sleeping basket in a cloth bag. A knock was heard at the door. "About time those two got here." She whispered and answered the door.

"Where the hell have you two been; I told you to be an hour ago!"

"Well we're here now. Where are the fleabags?" asked the green haired boy.

"Right here." She said as she handed the bag to the brown haired boy. Take them somewhere far, and make sure you don't lose them." She glared at the boys.

"Don't worry brunette, I won't lose them. But I don't know about Bug face." said the brown haired boy.

Tea rolled her eyes and the boys left.

"Rex, I don't trust her, what if she doesn't split the pay like she said she would."

"Stop thinking negative Weevil. Just think of how much dough we'll be rolling in later." Rex told Weevil as he handed him the bag and started the motorbike.

Weevil held the basket as he got into the passenger seat on the side. They drove out of Domino City and into the countryside near the mountains. They were heading towards an old shrine where they would hide the cats until the plan was in motion.

* * *

Nearby was a small barn with two dogs on guard. There was a German shepherd named Tristan and a Doberman Pincer named Duke.

Duke sighed of boredom. "This is so boring."

Oh come on man, stop whining like a little Chihuahua and be alert." Tristan said as pointed his ears to find any weird noises.

Tristan's ears twitched as he heard a sound of a engine get closer and closer. "Hey Duke do you hear that? Duke?" Tristan turned to see Duke asleep.

"Duke; wake up!" He barked and stepped on his stubby tail.

Duke yelped and growled at Tristan. "What the hell Tristan!"

"You need to stay awake! Listen there's an engine coming close by."

Duke looked down the dirt road and saw a dark purple motorbike heading their direction. "Finally things get interesting." Duke smiled. "Come on lets chase it." Duke stated to charge but was tripped by Tristan.

"I'm the commander; I decide to say when we go." Duke glared at Tristan. Before Duke could even say anything Tristan took off running towards the bike that Rex and Weevil were riding on. "Charge!"

Duke rolled his eyes and ran behind the German shepherd .

Rex and Weevil were riding up the road when they saw two dogs running towards them snarling and barking. "Holy mother of ants!" shouted Weevil.

Rex started to panic and tried to drive around them but everywhere he turned the two dogs blocked their path. Rex drove off the road and towards the river. The dogs continued to chase them. Rex drove on a bump which caused Weevil to drop the basket. The basket flew and landed on the side of the river bank.

"Get away you stupid dogs!" yelled Rex as he stood on the bike trying to kick the dogs away.

Duke jumped on the bike and when Rex wasn't pay attention and bit down on his butt. (A/N: X( Poor Duke.)

"Yow!"

Weevil lost his balance and almost fell off the bike. "Rex, let's get out of here!"

Rex tried to kick Duke off the bike, but Duke dodged the attack. Duke then took the hat off of Rex's head and jumped off the bike. "My hat!" shouted Rex.

"Forget the hat for now! Let just get outta here!"

Rex growled and drove off not knowing that they lost the cats.

* * *

Ryou woke up and found out that he was not at home. "Where am I? I'm not at home at all!" he said. "Yugi… Malik… Joey where are you?!"

"Ryou help!"

Ryou ran to see Yugi stuck in a tree. "Hold on Yugi, I'll get you down!"

Ryou bit on Yugi's collar and pulled him out of the tree. "Are you okay Yugi?"

"Yeah I think so. Where are Joey and Malik?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know but we need to hurry and find them."

Ryou and Yugi walked down the side of the river calling Malik and Joey.

Malik woke up to a croaking sound. "Joey is that you snoring again?" He said still half asleep.

Malik finally got woke up and got a better look to see a giant toad staring down at him. "Hey you're not Joey." The toad croaked again but louder than before. "Ryou, Yugi, Joey help!" Malik scream as he ran away for dear life.

Yugi and Ryou heard Malik scream and ran towards him. "Malik!"

Malik ran into Yugi and Ryou and hid behind them.

"What happened, Malik?" asked Ryou.

Malik pointed to the toad that scared him.

"That's only a toad Malik." explained Yugi.

"But he had a mouth like a hippolotamus!"

Ryou laughed. "You mean hippopotamus."

"Whatever!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on. We have to look for Joey. Let's look around the basket."

Marik and Ryou started shouting Joey's name. "Joey! Joey, are you here?!"

"Oi! What's all the yelling about huh?" Joey asked tiredly

"Why didn't answer us?" asked Ryou.

Malik glared at Joey. Yugi! He's been here all the time!"

Yugi walked back to the basket. "Oh thank Gods. Are you alright Joey?

"I had a weird dream, Tea was in it and these two guys… she was telling them something about going somewhere far away." Suddenly Joey was interrupted by the croaking toad. "Frogs; Uh-oh it wasn't a dream after all. That whore did this to us."

Yugi glared at Joey. "Joey! She's not a whore. And I doubt she would go this far."

Ryou was about to say something but was stopped by the sound of thunder and lightning. "Everyone, get inside the basket."

Rain started to fall and Malik looked out the basket. "What going to happen to us now?" He asked sadly thinking he would have to live a life on the street again.

Yugi curled up next to Ryou. "I don't know Malik, But don't worry we'll find a way to get back home. I promise."

Malik nodded and lied down in the huddle and they all went to sleep.

* * *

Dia: Sorry if this chapter was crappy.

Yugi: what are you talking about Dia, it was good.

Dia: I don't know… *leaves the room*

Yugi: Please review and please give long ones to cheer her up.

Ryou: She's also not feeling well so the more reviews the better.

Yugi & Ryou: See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Dia: sorry for the long wait guys.

Yugi: Are you feeling better now?

Dia: much better in fact. I had to spend the weekend in the hospital, but now I'm back and ready to write.

Yami: *Smiles*

Dia: why are you so happy?

Yami: because I finally see my Aibou! *grabs and cuddles Yugi*

Yugi: *Blushes*

Bakura: * groans* Ugh, I think I'm going to hurl.

Yami: Shut up thief! *smirks* you're just mad you don't come in until later.

Bakura: *growls* you're so dead Pharaoh!

Ryou: *walks in the room* Come on guys stop fighting. Okay Dia time for the reviews.

Dia: Ok. *looks at list* Wow, 12 reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

**Wordsorcereress:** Thank you for the blanket, I feel much better now. And no you still can't kill Tea. (Bakura & Marik: WHAT?!) I'll let you know when I fire her. Have no fear Yami is here! About Tristan and Duke; I wasn't sure about pairing them together, but now that you think about it they do sound like a good pair.

**Lovemondotrasho:** I'm glad you like the chapter. I didn't really think of Duke and Tristan as a couple, just real close friends; but I guess they do make a cute couple. Yami will show his handsome furry face in this chapter. YAY!

**spazbat90:** You got caught by your dad. *giggles* Well at least it wasn't your mom. Thanks for the cookies they were delicious. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Luna Motou:** * Hugs everyone back* you really think it was a good chapter, I'm so happy. And thank you Kiley I feel much better now.

Dia: That's the last of them. Thank you everyone for support, now if someone would be so kind enough to do the disclaimers; we can get this chapter started.

Yami: Dia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'the Disney's Aristocats'.

Dia: Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

After that long cold night, the storm finally passed. The sun shined brightly the next morning. Yugi was the first one to wake up. Yugi climbed out of the basket and walked down to the river to get a drink of water. Yugi faced towards the sun enjoying the warm the rays gave. He then looked back down to the water and gazed at his reflection.

"I can't believe Tea would do something like this." Yugi said softly to himself, as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Yugi was snapped out of thought when he heard singing close by.

"**I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home" **

**"Or a healthy fish with a big backbone"**

Yugi looked across the river to see a cat that looks a lot like him but with darker fur, singing happily to himself.

"**I'm Atemu De Lacy" **

**"Giuseppe Casey" **

**"Yami O'Sennen" **

**"O'Sennen the alley cat"**

Yugi smiled at the stray cat enjoying the sound of his voice as he continued to sing.

"**I've got that wanderlust" **

**"Gotta walk the scene" **

**"Gotta kick up highway dust" **

**"Feel the grass that's green"**

The stray then Jumped skillfully on the wall of stone bridge and walked across.

"**Gotta strut them city streets" **

** "Showin' off my éclat, yeah"**

The dark colored cat then glanced down at Yugi and a smile grew widely across his face.

** "Tellin' my friends of the social elite" **

**"Or some cute cat I happen to meet"**

"**That I'm"**

Ryou soon woke up and saw Yugi nowhere in the basket; he started to worry but didn't panic. He then he the heard a voice outside the basket and carefully peeked his head out the cover. What he saw nearly shocked him, He saw Yugi with another cat. The unknown feline was in a tree above Yugi bouncing a branch, making flower petals fall in him.

"**Atemu De Lacy" **

**"Giuseppe Casey" **

**"Yami O'Sennen" **

**"O'Sennen the alley cat"**

Yugi giggled as the petals fell on him. "Why Mister, your name could cover all of Egypt and Japan."

The crimson eyed cat's smile grew wider after hearing the smaller cat's beautiful voice. He wanted to his voice again. "Of course I'm the only cat of my kind." He winked, Taking a flower from the tree and then threw it at Yugi.

"**I'm pharaoh of the highway" **

** "Prince of the boulevard"**

He then jumped down from the tree and leaned on a rock near Yugi.

"**Priest of the avant-garde" **

** "The world is my backyard"**

** "So if you're goin' my way" **

** "That's the road you wanna seek" **

** "Morocco to Tokyo or home, sweet home," **

** "In Domino, Subarashī, you all!"**

Joey and Malik stirred out their sleep and Ryou sitting at the edge of the basket twitching his tail happily as he looked out the basket. The Tabby and the Mau got up to see what the Persian was so happy about. They looked out the cover as well and saw Yugi and another feline.

"Hey, who's this guy?" asked Joey.

Joey was hushed when Ryou put his paws to his mouth. "Shh! Just listen.

"**I only got myself" **

** "And this big old world" **

** "But I sip that cup of life" **

** "With my fingers curled" **

** "I don't worry what road to take" **

** "I don't have to think of that"**

Yugi watched the handsome cat circle around him.

"**Whatever I take is the road I make" **

** "It's the road of life make no mistake" **

** "For me, yeah!"**

Malik and Ryou started bobbing their bodies to the song, but Joey just stared at the familiar looking feline, swearing that he saw him somewhere before.

"**Atemu De Lacy" **

** "Giuseppe Casey" **

** "Yami O'Sennen" **

** "O'Sennen the alley cat" **

** "****That's right"**

** "And I'm very proud of that"**

** "Yeah!"**

"Bravo! Very good; you have a wonderful talent." Yugi applauded

"Why thank you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yami." He said in a gentlemen like way. "And what might your name be?"

Yami is an Abyssinian. He had dark cinnamon fur, more like Amber, long lightning shaped bangs like Yugi that framed his face. He was a little bigger than Yugi; and did he mentioned muscular and illegally sexy, a cat should be put down for being that good looking. Yami also had an extremely long tail with a black tip.

Yugi smiled shyly and answered, "My name is Yugi."

"Yugi." He repeated dreamily to himself. "Beautiful. Love it."

Yugi blushed at Yami's compliment.

"And those eyes… ooh." Yami stared into the bobtail's large amethyst eyes. "Why your eyes are like amethysts sparking so bright, they make the evening dim… and dark.

Ryou felt into his own fantasy hearing Yami being romantically poetic to Yugi. "How romantic."

Joey looked at the fantasy dazed Persian and rolled his eyes. "Sissy stuff." Earning a glare from Ryou.

Yugi smiled. "That's very good Mister Yami. Very poetic! But not quite Shakespeare."

The Abyssinian chuckled and winked. "Please just call me Yami, and that little one was pure Yami. Right off the cuff." He lied down next to Yugi. "I got a million of them."

Yugi smiled for a moment then sadden. "Oh, no more, please. I am really in a great deal of trouble." His eyes faced the ground.

Yami's ears perked up and lifted his head. "Trouble? Helping beautiful kitt-, uh cats in distress are my specialty." Yami sat up and moved closer to Yugi. "So what's the problem little one?"

Yugi sighed and look up at Yami. "Well it's very important that I get back to Domino. So do you think you could be so kind in showing me the way back?"

Yami's Eyes went wide. "Show you the why?" Not believing what he just heard. "Perish the thought. We shall fly to Domino on a magic carpet, side by side." He leaned against the small Bobtail. "With the stars as our guide; just we two."

"Well, wouldn't that be wonderful Pharaoh?" A voice came from behind.

Yami groaned and turned around. "What do you want Marik?"

* * *

Back at the basket Malik stared at the crazy looking feline. He was love-struck. Marik was the same color as him; his fur was wildly long with patches of dark brown and black all over his body. His eyes looked like the eyes of a wild tiger stalking his prey. Marik was a long-haired Calico. Ryou and Joey also looked at the crazy looking Calico. Ryou glanced over to Malik saw him frozen stiff; he waved a paw in front of his face.

"Malik." He said in a singing tone. "Hello is anybody home?" Trying to Malik back to the real world.

Malik finally came out of his little love fantasy. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Ryou smirked. "Looks like Yugi isn't the only one love-struck. Come on, let's go say hello." He said as he started to push Joey and Malik out the basket.

"So who's the little runt with no tail?" Marik asked with a smirk on his face, walking towards Yami and Yugi.

"That _'runt'_ is my pal Yugi." Joey growled as he walked and got between Yugi and Marik.

"So, who's the mutt?" Marik smirked more, earning an angrier growl from the Tabby.

Yugi nervously chuckled. "Yami, Marik, these are my friends; Joey, Ryou, and that over there is Malik."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Smiled Yami.

Marik glanced at the Egyptian Mau. Malik looked up at him before quickly turning away trying to conceal the blush forming on his face. The Calico walked past the growling Tabby and everyone, and stopped in front of the Mau. "So, your name is Malik?"

While Marik was busy flirting Malik, Yugi sadly looked down to the ground and sighed.

Yami looked at sadden Bobtail. "What's wrong Yugi?

"I'm really worried about how to get back home."

To hear the sadness in Yugi's voice made Yami's heart sink. He wanted to help Yugi and his friend get home. He thought for a moment and an idea came to mind.

"Wait here." Yugi, Joey, and Ryou exchanged glances to each other when he ran to Marik, pulled him away and whispered something in his ear. Marik's tail started to twitch crazily. Marik ran passed the 4 confused looking felines; ran up the hill and climbed a tall tree. Yugi looked Yami, who only smirked and winked at him; making the small Bobtail blush. Yami just love seeing the blush form on his beautiful face.

* * *

"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean '_you lost'_ them?!" Tea's voice yelled angrily through the phone.

"Keep your wig on lady; we'll get the damn fuzzballs back!" Rex yelled back

"You better or else." She threatened and hanged up the phone.

"Damn it weevil! How could you lose them?!"

"I didn't mean it! Blame those stupid dogs and your poor driving!"

"If we don't find those cats soon we're done for."

"Keep your hat on, oh that's right that dog took it." Weevil snickered

"You won't be laughing, if Tea exposes us."

Weevil stopped his snickering and his eyes went wide. "You don't mean… she knows?"

Rex could only nod to answer his question.

"H-how in the name of insects did she find out?"

"Beats me, all I know is that we better start looking fleabags before that old man gets home; or we're dead." With that they left the old shrine and went to look for the cats.

* * *

Dia: *Praying*

Yami: Dia, what are you doing?

Dia: I'm giving thanks to all my reviewers, fans, and friends who are giving me support.

Yugi: Oh yeah Thanksgiving is tomorrow isn't it?

Dia: *nods* and I can't wait for that turkey!

Joey: *barges in the room* did somebody say turkey?

Dia: How did you get in here?

Joey: Somebody left the door unlocked.

Dia: I need to get a lock for that door.

Everyone: HAPPY THANKGIVING!


	4. Chapter 4

Dia: OMG! I'm soo sorry for the long month's wait!

Yami: Where have you been all this time?

Dia: I was so stuck in school that I really didn't have time to work on the story. Curse the school life!

Yugi: Well you finished now. And that mean your readers can enjoy the chapter.

Dia: Yup! And, I'm sorry but I'm being real lazy on the review response, because I was rushing to get this done.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

"**So for the questions about how does Joey knew Yami and Marik, You'll find out in this chapter."**

"**When will Bakura and Seto show up, I'm not really sure yet."**

* * *

Dia: Sorry for the laziness. Arighty then… DISCAIMERS!

Ryou: Dia does not own "Yu-gi-oh!" or Disney's "Aristocats"

Dia: Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"I can't believe those idiots!" Tea said as she snapped her cell phone shut. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Tea stomped angrily around the front room, when she suddenly came across a white envelope with fancy handwriting sitting on the coffee table. She walked closer to the table to get a better look at the writing.

"My Will" it read. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what the paper would say. Tea stared at the envelope debating on if she should take it or not. She quickly snatched it and ran inside her room. (a guest room) She shut the door behind her, and ripped open the sealed paper. It was Solomon's Will.

"_Dear Family & Friends,_

_When you read this you'll know that I am no longer living in this world. But also know that I've moved on to a better place. I wanted to write an old man's last wish before my final departure. My wish is that when I leave here I would like all my money and all of my possessions to go to my wonderful and precious cats."_

"WHAT?!" Tea shouted. Why would Solomon give all he has to those cats? It doesn't make any sense. Tea continued read the paper hoping to find the answer to her question.

"_Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Yugi are like grandsons I never had and I would like to make sure they are taken care of, when I am no longer here."_

Tea was about to crumble the paper in her hands until she read something that stopped her dead in her tracks. An Evil grin spread across her face.

"_But if something were to happen to them, I would like to give it all to my wonderful helper, Tea; who is like my granddaughter._

"So if the cats never come back, I'll get to have all of grandpa's money. Yes, I'll be even richer when I sell that shack he calls a game shop. This is perfect! Since Grandpa comes home tonight, I'll tell him the cats ran away. Then I won't have to worry about those damn cats! Now I think I'm glad Rex and weevil lost them. And if they do find them, I'll take care of them…Personally."

"This is terrible!" The small Jay tweeted. "How could she do something like this?"

Tea was a cold hearted human. She would do anything to get what she wanted even if she had to kill for it. She would do anything.

"I can't just stand here I need to go find my friends, before it's too late."

* * *

Everyone followed Yami to a dirt road on top of the hill next to the river. Beside the road was a tall oak tree that Marik was sitting in; waiting for something. Yami walked to the middle of the road a drew a big "X" with one of his claws.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yami smirked at Yugi's confused look. "Marik and I are getting you and your friends a magic carpet."

"It's coming Yami!" The Calico shouted.

"One magic carpet, Coming up."

The four felines looked up the road and saw a milk truck coming down the road.

Ryou had a questionable look on his face. "That's a magic carpet?"

Yami waved his paw and gestured for them to hide in the tall grass behind them until it was safe to come back out. When the truck was close enough, Marik jumped down onto the hood of the truck and screeched at the driver.

"Oh my Ra!" The milkman quickly slammed his foot on the brake, coming to a complete stop.

Marik disappeared into the tall grass and the milkman came out of his truck and restarted it. "Damn cat! Crazy!"

"Alright, step lively! All aboard for Domino!" That was the cue for Yugi and the others to jump in the back of the truck.

Marik also came out of the grass and sat next to Yami.

Malik looked at Marik with an angry and worried look on his face. "Are you crazy Marik, You could've lost your life!"

Marik gave him a small smile. "I do stuff like this all the time, so I got a few lives to spare."

"How can we ever thank you Yami?"

The crimson-eyed cat answered with a smile on his face. "Our pleasure entirely."

Before Yugi could say anything else, the truck started to move away.

"Goodbye everyone! I wish you all a safe return home!" The Abyssinian waved goodbye to the four cats.

Something inside Yami started to hurt. He felt empty and incomplete without the small Bobtail; he already missed those huge amethyst eyes. That happy feeling he once felt, was now gone. He… wanted to know more about him.

"Goodbye Yami! Thank you for every—" Nobody noticed Yugi standing on the edge of the truck. The truck ran over a bump in the road which caused Yugi to fall out the truck. "HELP!"

"Yugi!" Everyone gasped. Joey was about to jump out the truck, when he saw two figures grab Yugi and ran towards the truck. It was Yami and Marik. Yami picked up Yugi by the collar and threw him on his back. They were extremely fast runners maybe faster than Yugi. All they saw was a dust storm running towards them they were too stunned to even move. They finally reached the truck and with their powerful hind legs, they jumped onto the truck panting heavily.

Joey was the first one to snap out of shock and ran to Yugi and pulled him into a hug. "Are you alright Yugi?" He asked as he licked his forehead.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Ryou added.

Marik cleared his throat. "Haven't we met before?"

Yugi was so frighten, he unconsciously got out of Joey's grip and ran to Yami who was still trying to regain his breath, and nuzzled under his chin. "Thank you Yami for saving me!" He cried.

Yami was caught off guard by the surprising stunt; he didn't know how to respond. All he knew was that he thought his heart was going jump out his chest and runaway. His golden peach fur was so soft and warm. He scent of Cherry blossoms and vanilla. He finally came out of his daze and smiled softly and his action. Yugi suddenly regain consciousness and realized what he was doing; He quickly pulled back and scurried next to Ryou. Yami sighed mentally when he pulled away.

"Thank you again for saving Yugi." Malik thanked and bowed his head.

"Oh, uh… Yes you're welcome. Glad we can help."

"Tell the little runt to be more careful next time." Added Marik.

"His name is Yugi, Fuzzball!" Joey hissed and was about to pounce at Marik, until Yami beat him to it by smacking him upside the head with his paw.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're lucky that's all you got! If I had my Millennium collar you would've got more than that!" Yami scolded.

Joey eyebrows furrowed and stared at the two bickering felines. "Millennium collar, Pharaoh; now I know I heard of them before…But where?" He thought to himself.

Yugi saw Joey staring at them. "Joey what's the matter?"

The sound of Yugi's voice snapped Joey out of his train of thought. "oh sorry Yug', did you say somethin'"?

"You look puzzled; I saw you staring at Yami and Marik. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothin' Yug. Don't worry about it." Joey smiled softly.

Yugi didn't believe him, but he let it go. Everyone continued to watch the two cats argue until they were interrupted by a loud stomach growl. All eyes fell on Yugi who was blushing so hard you wore his fur would also turn red.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Malik chuckled.

"Maybe a little."

Yami completely forgot his argument with Marik. He walked towards a large can with a cover over it. "Well it's a good thing we're in a milk truck, isn't it?"

Yugi's stomach growled louder at Yami's question, which made everyone laugh. Yami tried to hold his laughter in but it managed to escape his lips.

Yugi blushed even more and glared at everyone. "I-It's not f-funny!" Yami stopped laughing and calmed down. He then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, it's time for breakfast!"

Yami pulled the cover off to reveal a large barrel filled with fresh milk. And everyone bolted for the barrel. Yugi stared and gulp at the delicious white liquid; his stomached growled begging him to feed it. Yugi knew it was wrong to steal from the milkman. He was taught not to "bite the hand that feeds him" or in other words, steal from other humans. He continued to fight his stomach but lost the battle; he suddenly dashed towards the barrel and nearly fell in. All Marik and Yami saw was a streak of yellow, black, and purple run passed them. They looked over and saw that Yugi was halfway in the barrel. Marik chuckled at Yami's surprise and amused look.

* * *

The truck reached their destination. Yami and Marik started to lead Yugi and the others off the truck, when suddenly the milkman decided to look out the side of the mirror. Marik looked out the corner of his eye and noticed the human getting out of his truck and began to throw anything he could find at them.

"Come on Kits, we gotta scram!" Marik shouted.

Everyone started to run barely dodging the items being thrown at them. They ran as far as their legs could go. They stopped when the man was out of sight, they panted heavily.

"I've never saw you panicked since Egypt, when you and Bakura stole a fish from the kitchen in the Palace." Yami panted with a smirk on his face.

"Palace, Egypt!" Everything came back to Joey. "I thought it was you! You are two of the four cats from Egypt that went missing a month ago!"

"What on earth are you talking about Joey?" The confused bobtail asked.

The Abyssinian and the Calico gave the Tabby a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"Last week I was watching Gramps reading a newspaper and saw an article that said '4 cats missing from Egypt.'" He explained. And it showed a picture of a man with some weird hat thingy on his head, sitting on some type of throne, and four cats were sitting next to him; those guys are two of the four cats that were in the picture."

* * *

Dia: Cliffhanger!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Dia: *Hides in her indestructible mob fort* Hey, it's not my fault! It's called "Writer's block"!

Yugi: Please review so she can update faster. *Puppy eyes*

Ryou: And if you still haven't voted on the Poll on her profile. It's still open. So far, it's a lead tie between "Yugioh-Mulan and an original Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. There's still time to vote. Please vote; it'll make her very happy.

Dia: Merry belated Christmas, Kwanza, And Happy New year!


End file.
